My future is not a future
by Taarah-chan
Summary: It's Yuki and Kyo's last year of highschool which means Kyo will be confined and Yuki will live with Akito, but not if Tohru has anything to do with it. Both boys confess there feelings for Tohru, and so does another boy but who is he?


This is my first story I've posted on fanfic I hope you like it, and please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket…unfortunately

Prologue

It was his last year of high school, his last year of living in that house, his last year to spend time with _her_. He came to that house thinking he would be unhappy and hate it, and at first that's how it was because he wouldn't give it a chance, all he wanted was to get out and now all he wanted was to stay there. He wanted to wake up every morning and eat breakfast and sit at that table with _her_, he wanted to go to school so he could see _her_, and he wanted to go home with _her_. He was happy there or as happy as he thought he would ever be able to be. Kyo Sohma was now almost 18 years old, the age he never wanted to become, the age that would show his fate, the age, the year he would be confined. Now all he wanted was to spend the rest of the time he had left with _her_.

Another young man sat across the room from Kyo staring at him actually more glaring at him, he was jealous of Kyo, jealous that he was being confined he would rather be confined in a room for the rest of his life then have the future that was planned for him. His future was to live with Akito for the rest of his life, Akito was the head of the Sohma family, the God of the Sohma family he was _God _to themYuki Sohma feared Akito he hated him the last thing he wanted was to spend even a minute with him let alone the rest of his life. All Yuki wanted was to also spend the rest of his time with _her_.

Tohru Honda was the girl that both these young men desired to spend the rest of there time with. She was a happy girl despite all that she had been through, her father died when she was young and then her mother died in a car accident before her first year of high school , she had been very close to her mother and it was a devastating loss for her. When she moved into the Sohmas everything changed, she loved it there and loved the people especially Yuki and Kyo, she was kind, hard working, and forgiving and these two boys meant as much to her as she did to them.

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day the kind of day that put a smile on your face even if you were sad; Tohru was busy hanging up clothes on the line while the Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki were sitting at the table playing a game of Gin Rummy. _This is the perfect kind of weather for her it's beautiful and warm just like her, _Kyo said to himself. "Kyo it's your turn," said Shigure "Kyo?" "You stupid cat it's your turn," Yuki said calmly "What'd you call me!" Kyo said snapping out of his day dreaming. "I called you _stupid"_ "To hell with it I'm done playing!" he said getting up quickly and running outside. "Well he's having pms again now isn't he" Shigure said laughing at his own joke. "Hi Kyo is your game over already?" Tohru said smiling. "I got tired of playing" "Oh, well what are you going to do now?" "Would you mind going on a walk with me..um..er ..unless you don't want to" he said blushing "Sure I'd love to id like to take a break from laundry anyway" she said smiling brightly "Just let me go tell Shigure and Yuki-cun we're leaving" "Ok" Kyo had just noticed something, when Tohru had said hello to him she said Kyo instead Kyo-cun but she still called Yuki, Yuki-cun. He didn't know why but it made his heart skip a beat. "Lets go" she said coming back a few moments later. Yuki watched Tohru and Kyo walk out of sight, he wanted so much to race after them, they hadn't even invited him, besides he didn't want Kyo to be alone with her, _he_ wanted to be alone with her to have another memory to cherish and think of when he was living with Akito, when he was so unhappy and he just wanted to think of the days he was with her. "Kyo where are we going?" asked Tohru "You'll see", he said with a toothy grin. " You did it again ", he said smiling. "Hmm?" "You called me Kyo instead of Kyo-cun" "Oh I hadn't even noticed really, wow that's kind of funny I'll call you Kyo-cun again" "No I…I like that you call me just Kyo, its nice", he said looking down. "Oh…Ok", she said blushing slightly. _Why have I been calling him that I really hadn't even noticed I guess I'ts because I might have..._"Tohru are you ok?" asked Kyo. "Yea I'm fine I was just thinking of what to make for dinner" she said lying. "Ok,well don't worry about lets just have a good time and think about it later,Ok?" "Ok"


End file.
